Christmas Caroling
by Rome OMD
Summary: During a snowstorm, Seiya is bound to Haruka’s house while Michiru isn’t home. When there, they put their talents to use and create music together…


Summary: During a snowstorm, Seiya is bound to Haruka's house while Michiru isn't home. When there, they put their talents to use and create music together…

Part(s): One-shot

Rating: G

Author: Rome OMD

Date of Completion: 4/19/03

Date of Release: 12/13/03

Note(s): Really cheesy story, and OOC like always! I love this pair either romantically or not and I have other stories featuring them but I'm not sure if they're so widely accepted because of the many controversial issues between Haruka/Michiru and Seiya/Usagi, but oh, well. For those who actually can see this couple working, I hope you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not property and any parts of it used in this simple story aren't mine and are used only for non-profit uses. 

Christmas Caroling 

"Damn, why now?" Seiya exclaimed to herself, while frantically searching for a place to hide undercover from the new snowstorm that was building up. Massive piles of damp snow were drifting down and with the extra wind mixed in, the result was a dangerous place to be. She had already walked too far down the road to turn back and rush to her car, a very long while's away. At this instance, the best choice was to find shelter and unfortunately, the closest one was the shelter of a loathed senshi. _Let's hope she'll actually offer a place to stay._ Then she desperately ran into the apartment building and rushed to the familiar numbered door – 73 and before knocking, her head scanned through the possible consequences of this move. Halfway through, Seiya instantaneously erased those thoughts as she believed staying, if given permission, was a hell lot better than trying to walk through the heavy storm back to her probably snow-drowned already car. "Here it goes-" Right when her hand was about to knock, the door opened and not capable of stopping the previous momentum of her hand, she knocked right upon a blonde's head. 

"What the-"

Looking down at the bending blonde who was about to pick up the newspaper next to her feet, her mouth widened into a nervous smile. "Uhh, hullo?"

Cerulean eyes widening in surprise and very much in anger, Haruka questioned annoyingly, "What the hell are you doing here?" Then being a little more observant she noticed that her visitor's clothes were drenched in wet snow and from the rosy flush upon the once pale face, she could slightly sense an invisible yet present quaver.

"I know this'll be very troublesome of me, but could I stay here just until the storm stops?"

"Your car?"

"Too far away."

"And you were walking down here because…?"

"Fresh air; now, can I?" Still glaring at the singer, Haruka slightly moved to permit her to enter although as Seiya stepped through her door, she knew she was going to very much regret it. Then picking up the newspaper, the blonde closed the door and walked toward the kitchen counter. 

Staring at the amazing scenery around her, Seiya realized that Haruka and Michiru had not an ordinary apartment but an extraordinary apartment; it was extremely luxurious both in size and style. "Where's Michiru, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Actually, I do mind you asking but if you really must know, she's out of town."

"Where to?"

"A violin concert with a few of her fellow orchestra members. She won't be back until tomorrow." Seiya languidly reached the couch and then placed her winter clothing away such as her gloves, jacket, and scarf to expose a comfortable white-button down shirt and jeans. The black-haired teenager looked to the clock on the wall next to her and found that it was somewhat noon. Unconsciously answering the thought, her stomach growled quite loudly. This resulted in a smirk from Haruka's direction that had some laughter in it while Seiya leaned even further into the couch her face now rosy flushed because of embarrassment. "Would you like something to eat?" the blonde teased.

"Uhh…sure." 

"Anything specific?" The smirk on the blonde's face seemed to have widened.

"No, not really," Seiya replied, flustered still. "Anything, I don't really mind."

"Fine, does that mean I can give you a piece of moldy cheese and put it into two slices of bread that has been rotting in the old cabinet for two years?" 

"Whatever." Seiya wasn't exactly paying attention as her attention had diverted to the rapidly falling snow. Despite all the dangers the snow may cause and may do, the beauty of snow was infinite and incredible in her eyes. They were absolutely amazing. 

After silent moments of Haruka cooking in the stove and the singer blankly looking out the window, the silence was broken when Haruka arrived with the pot of soup and placed it on the coffee table. "Here, it's chicken noodle soup. Very simple to make and it doesn't take a long time since I know you're very hungry." She gave the other a bowl and herself one with one spoon in each then serving for the both of them. When Seiya felt the soup melt into her mouth, she could feel heat recreating itself in her body and the taste filling her appetite. It was strangely delicious; who knew Haruka could cook so well?

"Wow, this is good."

"It's not that hard, y'know."

"It still is for someone who can't cook."

Haruka shrugged, continuing the devouring of the food until the pot laid there empty. Acknowledging a brief and embarrassed thank you from the other, she traveled back into the kitchen and cleaned the area there. Standing up, Seiya decided to do a little walking around the apartment, as the snowstorm still hadn't stopped for a moment yet. Going down the hallway, she realized all the doors were left open with a little space so that it was just enough for her to peek into each room. There was a bedroom, bathrooms, and etc. And then, there was this closed door to the left where it caught Seiya's attention. _Hmm…what could be in there?_ But deciding not to invade other people's privacy, she turned back and went into the living room couch, where she comfortably lay to rest. 

"Do you need anything?"

"Nothing really."

"Good, saves a lot of trouble for me." Then the blonde disappeared somewhere off into the hallway. The world of dreams comforted Seiya a couple moments later.

***

Rubbing her eyes softly with her hand, she looked up and then nervously jumped, eventually falling off the bed. "O-ouch…" she whispered, trying to examine her current setting. First, there was a navy blue blanket wrapped around her body and then she stared behind her. Second, while lifting the curtains up from the window, the midnight sky fell upon her face and she widened her eyes as she conceived that the large snowstorm was still continuing. Brushing herself and standing back up, her hands expertly folded the woolen blanket and smiled, mentally thanking the blonde for her nice act. Looking around, the room was dark and dim with an exception of a room with yellow light gleaming from the crack under the door. _Haruka must be in there. _She walked up and then placed her ears to the door, peeping into the events of inside the room.

A few seconds later, magical notes from what Seiya suspected was a grand piano sounded and the melody lulled her to a comfortable position on the ground, still with her ears attached to the music. The numerous notes and keys eventually pieced together into merry Christmas carols that the singer smiled with as she mouthed them. The songs were beautiful played and admiring Haruka's skill quietly, she closed her eyes, ready to indulge into the music world behind the door. 

Just a couple minutes passed before the carols abruptly stopped and for some odd reason, Seiya could sense a mischievous smile from behind the doors. A voice called out, "You can come in, you know." Blushing from the act of being found out, Seiya stood up and carefully opened and closed the door as if it was made of a frail crystal instead of simple wood. "How was your sleep?"

Avoiding the question, Seiya questioned back, "What time is it?"

"Probably twelve or so."

"You mean, midnight?!"

"What else would it be? Look outside, smart one." 

"I know, I know. Did I sleep for that long?"

A mysterious but honest smile spread across Haruka's lips. Her poise atmosphere was kept for a while before she answered, "You fell asleep after repeatedly whispering, 'Ten more minutes! Ten more minutes!' But you, of course, changed the ten minutes to more like ten hours." She regained her piano posture and began fingering the very edges of the black and white keys of the keyboard glistening in front of her.

"And what are you doing here? In the middle of the night too?"

Not even turning around, the blonde continued to stare forward. "I'm sitting on a wooden bench, facing a grand piano – what does it look like I'm doing?"

"I know, but why?"

She exhaled and then nonchalantly answered, "Because. I felt like it."

The first answer that met Seiya's mouth was, "You miss her. You miss Michiru."

Eyeing the other suspiciously, Haruka obviously explained, "Of course, I miss her. She's one of the closest people I have in my life." Her eyes shielded something inside before the singer could get a good reading of what she was hiding before.

"Ah, I figured." Stopping before continuing, Seiya insisted, "Go ahead, play. I like your music." Not wanting to protest especially in this late a night, Haruka obeyed, allowing her soul to flow with the piano. Instead of watching the slender fingers press each key on the piano, Seiya easily leaned against the edge, allowing only her ears divulge in the majestic Christmas carols. When song by song passed, unconsciously, a singer's voice filled the room from a small breathy murmur to a full range of volume in the end. It wasn't really until Haruka stopped that she had realized her actions. "A-a, oops. I'll stop!" Her blush went noticed.

It was a day full of smirks for the outer senshi. "No, I didn't say anything about stopping. I was just wondering whether you knew you were singing or not."

The other shrugged lightly and walked to the curtained window. She pulled the drapes apart, gazing admiringly at the falling white snowflakes. "It happens sometimes, my singing, I mean. It comes naturally to me and I sing for no apparent reason at times just like now, what you said."

"Just asking. I had no intent to do anything to you."

"Yeah, whatever." Haruka was about to play until she was directed a question, which resulted in the twitching of the eyebrows.

"What?"

"I was just thinking, do you ever perform on the piano?"

"Me? No, not really. To be honest, Michiru rarely hears me play. I mean, we have done some duets but that's like once in a blue moon."

"Can I ask why?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Why?"

"I have no nervousness and I'm not shy of the stage, so forget that. It's just that, hmm, it's difficult to explain. Sports have always been my obsession and my passion for living. Music is a minor thing to me; not that important although I do admire its qualities from time to time. And I learned the piano for the sake of being 'well-rounded' as a student. I'm average, I was never the best of my teacher's classes but in the middle." Seiya nodded and walked back. She leaned on the piano and positioned herself to be against the elbows of her arms with her face directly piercing against challenging sapphire eyes. She then smiled which made Haruka to raise an eyebrow and slightly produce a pink hue in the cheeks.

"Keep playing. I want to listen and sing, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." The music then came and enjoying the company of her rival for once, Haruka closed her eyes trusting the tranquil musical atmosphere to do its magic. Seiya did likewise, radiating her voice in the room and echo throughout the other areas of the blonde's apartment. 

"Angels We Have Heard on…

"We Gather Together…

"What Child is this…

"The First Noel…

"Joy to the World…" After what seemed like an eternity of music, the two fell forward. Seiya was leaning against the polished black material of the piano at the opposite end of Haruka who tried keeping her solid sitting position, her elbows now on top of the black and white keys. With her left elbow still on the keyboard, she brought her left hand to play the melody of a soft, slow carol. Gracefully moving within the sharps and flats, the result was the beautiful combination of a star's lulling voice and a piano's keys. "Silent Night…Holy Night…All…"

Before the raven-haired senshi could finish, she saw that the piano music had paused. Curious, the singer moved to the athlete's position and laughed aloud, knowing fully well that she wouldn't be heard. "When you don't have that protective countenance, you look pretty innocent. Very cute, heh."

"I can…hear…tha-that…" Haruka yawned very deeply. 

"Whatever." 

"What-what are you doin…doing?"

"Bringing you to bed, my little one…" She chuckled softly again as she heard a low protesting growl from Haruka's mouth. Seiya lifted the other up, putting her in a piggy-back position and kicking open a bedroom door to tenderly place the sleeping Uranus senshi under the warm sheets and within the protection of the bed. "Goodnight, Haruka. Sweet dreams and don't let the bed bugs bite," she whispered before leaving the bedroom and returning back to the couch where she shuffled comfortably under the cozy blue sheet. 

***

Haruka saw a small ray of the sun's sunlight when she opened her eyes. She was still extremely weary and so she decided against getting up. _That Seiya can take care of herself._ But right before she allowed her eyes to close a second time, she could almost swear that there was a piano playing along with a beautiful voice singing along with it. 

__

Hmph. That Seiya… How about we duet sometime again? Maybe next Christmas…

***

A raven-haired singer walked down the snow-filled sidewalks to her snow-drowned car humming the melody of "Silent Night". _Let's duet again sometime, okay? _"All is gone… All is…"

End

Author's Note: This was what it was like writing it: First, I get an idea. Second, I type up a little bit of it five months later. Third, when I find it again, I continue 10% of it. Fourth, a thousand years later, I find it again and finally finish it to have it released eight months later. Merry Christmas and thank you! 


End file.
